The Doctor's Protegee
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: Humanformers Universe: Knock Out didn't expect and certainly didn't want this annoying member of the opposite gender demanding he make her his student, so what does he do to drive her off? Rated T for language.
1. A New Student

Author's Note: I love doing Humanformers stories, but if this seems a little too OOC, feel free to let me know. Anyway, Knock Out gets an unpleasant surprise in the form of an annoying female who demands he take her on as a student.

Chapter 1: A New Student

"Why the long face? You've barely touched your tea."

"Ratchet…I'm a little worried."

"Anna, what seems to be troubling you?"

The girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail sighed at the middle-aged man seated across from her. "Well…I'm worried about my friend Cheyenne. You see, she wants to be an expert in the medical field too, and she's really eager to learn…"

Ratchet leaned in closer, his arms crossed over his chest. "All right…so what is it about her that's making you worry?"

Anna sighed. "…I think she's looking in the wrong places for a teacher."

"Why didn't you refer her to me?"

"I tried to, but she thought you were taking just one student at a time and didn't want to impose. So…she's looked into another medic to teach her. But…"

Ratchet's expression grew serious. "Who is she looking into seeing? Is it someone I know?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he dresses in red and he's a little…how should I say…high-maintenance?"

The man sighed and pinched his nose. "Don't tell me…"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again: NO."

"Aw, come on! Do you know how long it took me to track you down!? You're not exactly easy to find!" The girl with short brown hair fumed. "And after all that you blatantly refuse to teach me without really hearing me out!?"

The man with red hair stood in the doorway of what looked like a condominium and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm not taking on a snot-nosed brat-"

"I'm not a brat, I'm twenty years old! By the way, my name is Cheyenne, Mr. Knock Out!"

"Whatever. Anyway, no means no. I'm not taking you on as an apprentice."

Cheyenne pouted. "You can't say no! I want to be a medic, too! Ratchet took Anna in as an apprentice just like that; why can't you!?"

Knock Out's eyes widened for a second before he closed them and chuckled loudly. "Ratchet's STILL practicing medicine? I expected that old bucket of lard to retire. And now he's taking on students? This is just CLASSIC…" He turned his eyes back onto the young woman. "Why don't you go crawling to him?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ratchet's already got Anna as a student; I don't want to impose on them. Besides, you and he are the only medics around here, so the only option left was YOU. And I'm not going away until you say yes."

Knock Out scoffed. "Too bad. No matter what, I'm still staying no. Now go away; I'm missing my favorite show."

The man turned around to walk back into his condo, leaving behind the now-stuttering young woman to stew in her own disappointment and growing rage. Huh, it was actually amusing to see girls stewing after he provoked them…but that was really the only fun he got out of them when it didn't involve sex.

"Who was at the door, Doc?" Another male voice called.

"Just some little tramp wanting to be my apprentice." Knock Out paused and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cupboard. "Honestly Breakdown, what is it about me that makes me attract the most ungodly-looking and acting women?"

Breakdown shrugged. "Well, why not let her be your student? I've got a student, and she's a girl. I've never seen a chick as strong as her, and I've never heard you complain about her."

Knock Out rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Why not just marry her while you're at it?"

"That's not what I'm getting at. All I'm saying is that you should give yourself a break from guys and just see what it's like hanging out with a girl."

The redhead frowned. "I hang out with plenty of girls!" He poured a glass of wine and sat down in front of the television, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. "I don't hang around with the kind that are impulsive, hot-tempered, and above all, garish!"

"Whatever you say, Doc." Breakdown sighed. "I can't believe I had to literally ask for you permission for me to take on a protégée…"

"Spare me your whining, Breakdown…" Knock Out muttered through his glass.

Later on, at about 2 o'clock in the morning, Breakdown crawled out of bed needing to relieve his bladder and needing something to drink. It only took less than a minute to get to the bathroom and feel instant relief. With a flush of the toilet, the strongman trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. He opened it, shielding his eyes from the light for a second, and grabbed a jug of milk. Just when he was about to bring it to his lips…

"AACHOOO!"

Breakdown sat the milk jug down on the counter and went to find out where that sneeze came from. It definitely didn't come from Knock Out; the sneeze sounded feminine. He also realized that the sneeze had to be close by to be loud and heard through the rain currently hitting the roof. Grabbing a knife just in case it was a would-be burglar, he crept towards the front door and glanced out the window.

It wasn't a burglar.

It was a strange girl sitting out on the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

Really not knowing what to do, Breakdown rushed up the stairs and swung open the door to Knock Out's bedroom. The redhead shielded his eyes when the silver-haired man turned on the lights. Red eyes narrowed and glared daggers at the amber ones.

"Breakdown…do you have any idea what time it is!?"

"Doc, there's someone sitting on the sidewalk in the rain! It's some girl! She looks like she's been there all day!"

Confused at first, Knock Out quickly realized who Breakdown was talking about. Great…this girl kept her word. The redhead sat up and pulled the covers off, causing his assistant to shield his eye.

"Doc, can't you start wearing SOMETHING to bed?" Breakdown groaned.

"What's wrong with sleeping in the nude, Breakdown?" Knock Out asked before grabbing a robe and putting on some slippers. "Let's go see about this uninvited guest…"

Knock Out begrudgingly followed Breakdown down the stairs and to the front door. With a tired sigh, he opened it and found that annoying female sitting on the sidewalk in the rain, violently shivering.

"You're an idiot. Are you that desperate to have me teach you!?" Knock Out questioned with great irritancy.

Cheyenne turned her head to him and glared. "What does this tell you…? I told you I wasn't going to go away until you say yes…"

The redhead could only roll his eyes and growl at the brunette. "Get your wet hide in before you freeze and get sick…and the last thing I need is a sick student!"

The girl sharply turned her head back to him, her eyes widening and her soaked hair flopping and hitting her face. "…S'cuse me!? Did you say 'student'!?"

"Yes, if it'll make you shut up and get out of the rain, you're hereby my protégée!"

Cheyenne shot up with a shriek of joy and tightly hugged Knock Out, causing the rainwater on her clothes to soak into his robe. He forcefully pried her arms off and shouted in disgust, "Don't touch me with those wet clothes! Get in here and sleep on the couch for all I care! Breakdown, lay some towels on the couch so the water doesn't soak into the leather!"

Breakdown did as he was told and fetched a few towels from the bathroom. Of course, he had to get them from HIS bathroom; Knock Out would kill him if he used his luxury towels, and he knew those things cost a fortune. He sprawled them over the expensive leather sofa and was back in time to see the unusual event unfolding. The girl was on all fours and shaking the water off her body like a dog. Of course, Knock Out was directly in the path of the flying water and he shielded himself the best he could. He wasn't the only one ending up covered in wet girl water; the entire front door and his coat and fedora were soaked as well.

"Look what you did, you nasty she-beast!" Knock Out yelped. "I just had these dry-cleaned!"

Cheyenne frowned. "It's just a coat and hat; they'll dry out on their own."

Knock Out just wanted to scream. God must've wanted to punish him for something and sent this…this monster to do it. No…this girl was a demon from Hell. He looked to see the girl plop down on the couch and let out a pleasured sigh.

"Since you decided to stalk me, I'm going to make your learning experience a living Hell." Knock Out calmly stated. "You won't even have time to sleep with what I'm going to do with you!"

Cheyenne didn't answer; she had already fallen asleep. His mouth gaped open and his temper flared. He wanted to just smack her awake, but he didn't feel like coming into contact with her germs.

Great…now he wouldn't be getting his beauty sleep…


	2. Welcome to Your Nightmare

Author's Note: Our aspiring medical student is introduced to the routine of Knock Out's household...and she may be getting in over her head as to what exactly he has planned for her. He wants to scare her off...but how will he go about it?

Chapter 2: Welcome to Your Nightmare

"Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey!"

Cheyenne yelped and rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a dull THUD. Letting out a groan, she looked up to see Breakdown hovering over her. A growl escaped her lips and she slowly got up from the hardwood floor.

"Don't you realize what time it is, buddy…?" The female griped.

Breakdown only shrugged. "Doc's orders. He said he wants you up early and ready."

The girl grunted and tried to straighten her hair. "Of course…HE would get you to do this. I guess he thinks if he can't sleep then I can't sleep either…"

"Actually…" Breakdown hesitated at first before answering, "Doc's…still in bed. He ordered me to get you up while he got in another hour."

Cheyenne's mouth hung open and her eyes widened. "You've GOT to be KIDDING me!"

The larger man quickly shushed her and tensely whispered, "Don't be so loud! Knock Out's a light sleeper, even with earplugs in!"

It finally sunk in that Knock Out wouldn't be up for another hour…and the opportunity finally presented itself. Cheyenne looked around the living room and quietly asked Breakdown, "Hey…before he gets up…do you think I could drop by my place and get a few of my things…? I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while…"

Breakdown blinked his lone eye and shrugged. "I…guess so. If you live close-by, that is."

A smile finally appeared on her face. "Good! I won't be long!"

"Uh…okay."

Well, she was right that she wouldn't be long. It only took her about what seemed like twenty minutes before she came back with a suitcase. She sneaked to the bathroom and changed into a black tank top, jean shorts, and a flannel shirt-jacket. Breakdown could only stand in silence as the female rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat. Of course, the majority of what she could find were cans of Slim Fast and tofu, which surprised her since Breakdown also occupied the residence. But her fears were alleviated when she found a box of frozen waffles, much to Breakdown's chagrin since they were HIS.

"Do you always eat THAT much every morning?" Breakdown questioned when he noticed six waffles on her plate.

Cheyenne shrugged. "I have high metabolism."

"…Just leave me some; those are mine, after all…"

"I can't promise anything, Breakdown."

The sound of footsteps came into focus, and the two glanced over to see Knock Out in his robe coming into the kitchen. The redhead took one look at the girl eating a bunch of waffles and sneered in disgust. He cast a glare in Breakdown's direction and muttered, "I told you not to let her eat, you idiot."

"Don't you think it'd be too cruel to make her starve? She's your student, not an animal!" Breakdown retorted.

"Wait, you were going to make me STARVE!?" Cheyenne blurted out, almost spitting out chewed-up waffle. "What the heck is wrong with you!?"

The redhead smirked. "I was just suggesting it for your own good. The things you're about to go through…you wouldn't be able to hold food down."

"Oh…THAT'S reassuring."

"Just eat up and we'll get started, you wretched girl."

Cheyenne just rolled her eyes, not bothering to take this man seriously, and practically shoved the remaining two waffles into her mouth, earning a scoff of disgust from the redhead. This guy was immediately unpleasant to her, but he was all that was out there; Ratchet was older and didn't need the stress of two students. Besides, what was the worst he could do?

Well, later she would regret thinking up that question.

Knock Out casually heated up some coffee and placed just a little brandy in it to perk him up; he had all types of alcohol provided by his 'employer' as 'thank-you gifts'. Taking a few sips, he leaned against the counter and wore a devilish smirk in the young woman's direction. "You have no idea what I have planned for you, darling. You're going to wish you never met me."

Cheyenne crossed her arms and leaned forward in her chair, a small smile appearing on her rosy lips. "Ha, bring it on. I'm fully prepared for idle threats…and don't call me darling."

"Oh, they're not idle threats; I'm going to act on them." He paused and walked up next to her, taking his fingers and grabbing hold of her chin. "And I'm going to call you darling as long as you're under this roof. Do I make myself clear?"

"…Fine, but I still don't like it. You don't want to know the name I have for you."

"I can only imagine." He stopped and sat down his cup and snapped his fingers. "Breakdown, I have good news."

"What's that, Doc?"

Knock Out turned in Breakdown's direction and wore another smirk, his arms resting on the marble countertops. "You get the week off. As of now, I'm giving the duties of housework and 'thorough' jobs to her."

The one-eyed man tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Seriously? You're giving me time off?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Go spend some time somewhere you like, maybe the gym or something. Or take your apprentice out shopping with you; whatever you want to do!" Knock Out paused and cast his ruby eyes to gaze right into Cheyenne's teal ones. "As for you…the first thing I want you to do today is clean every single room."

The young woman blinked. "What?"

"Change all the sheets on the beds, dust our furniture, make our lunch and dinner, scrub the shower, bathtub and toilet, vacuum our carpeting, do our laundry, and once you're done, read every bit of medical material I own, and don't stop until you're done."

Cheyenne's lips twisted into a scowl and she hunched forward over the table. "You can't be serious! I can't do all that in that time period; I need sleep too!"

"Get over it; you're my student now, remember? Oh, and my bed sheets…I sleep in the nude, and I sometimes leave a little 'surprise' after a few kinky dreams." He headed upstairs to change into his day clothes. "I want you to do those tasks and I want you to do it right! Breaky won't help you, so figure out what you don't know on your own!"

The girl's mouth gaped open and she couldn't even form a single syllable. Breakdown's mouth slowly formed into a smile as he went upstairs to change as well and actually go do something fun. He couldn't remember the last time he did something fun; it must've been years.

"W-Wait…don't I get a say in this!?" Cheyenne shouted from her seat at the table.

"Nope!" Knock Out answered from his room.

The young woman let out a loud groan and didn't even care that her forehead made contact with the marble on the table. She raised her head up, now sporting a fresh red welt on her skin, and breathed out a deep sigh. Now wasn't the time to throw a tantrum. This was just a test, she figured, and she could handle whatever he threw at her. She knew he was just trying to find a way to scare her off, but she wouldn't go easily. After all…she had been through worse for the past three years; cleaning house was nothing.

What she didn't realize was that her current 'career' would end up being a lot like a walk in the park compared to what the doctor had planned for her.


	3. Hell Week

Author's Note: Cheyenne gets a good dose of what life is like with Knock Out if you're a girl. She has to cook his breakfast, which is not as bad as...giving him a full body wash. If this doesn't drive her off, what will?

* * *

Chapter 3: Hell Week

Knock Out woke up bright an early one morning with the sun shining through the curtains and onto his face. He sat himself up, exposing his naked upper body, before bringing his arms over his head and stretching them out as he let out a restful yawn. That was one of the best nights of sleep he ever had…but now it was time to get to work. Today was another day to have his fun with his so-called protégée. He slid out of the bed and put on his robe before proceeding down the stairs. He looked during his journey to see Breakdown still sprawled under the covers and emitting loud snores. Looks like his assistant was making good with his days off. Now…it was time that they had some breakfast fixed…

The redhead descended down the stairs and found Cheyenne passed out on the sofa, a Swifter duster in one hand and a polishing cloth in the other. Hmph…seems she fell asleep dusting and polishing the furniture. Breathing out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, he casually strolled to the sofa, leaned forward, and sharply smacked the young woman on the back of her head. Cheyenne awoke with a yelp before bolting up and placing her hand to her head.

"What was that for, you prick!?" She shouted, forgetting to turn off her brain-mouth filter.

"Get up and fix us some breakfast." He answered. "Oh, and by 'us', I mean myself and Breakdown. If you want food, you'll have to ask me for permission."

Cheyenne scoffed. "And just who died and made you dictator of this house?"

"I made myself the dictator; Breakdown's not leader material, if you know what I mean."

The young woman rolled her eyes while he wasn't looking and muttered under her breath, "If you're in charge of everything, then money must be as tight as your scrawny ass…"

Knock Out's ears perked and he glanced over at the she-beast. "What did you say?"

"None of your business." Cheyenne sighed and went to get out some pans from the cabinets. "I won't be fixing any diet food, so you'd better shut up and eat it."

"Just as long as it's satisfactory, I guess I could give my 'meal plan' a little break…but if I don't like it you'll keep fixing it until you get it RIGHT."

With a grunt of frustration, the brunette trudged to the sink, washed her hands, and got out cooking utensils needed for whatever she was about to prepare. Knock Out secretly dreaded what kind of concoction she could possibly conjure up. From the sound of her dialect, she didn't sound like she was from the city. In fact, she sounded like she came from some hick community, and he knew that a lot of people from that background were overweight or morbidly obese. What if she was really planning on fattening them up and eating them? Nonsense, he told himself.

"Breaky wake up!" Knock Out called up the stairs. "The maid's going to fix us breakfast!"

"Maid?" Cheyenne whipped her head in the redhead's direction. "I am NOT your freakin' maid!"

"Shut up and get back to work." Knock Out retorted.

A few seconds later, Breakdown came into the kitchen letting out a loud yawn. Blinking his lone eye and scratching his lower back, he glanced over at the girl and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Cheyenne snorted and didn't even bother to glance at the white-haired man when she spoke. "It's a surprise, but here's a hint: the doctor's going to have extra rat poison in his."

It didn't take long at all for Breakdown to figure out the source of Cheyenne's foul mood. He gave a small glare in the redhead's direction and bluntly stated, "Aren't you being a little too hard on her? This isn't the 1800s, Doc."

Knock Out flippantly waved his hand. "Nonsense Breakdown, you know that's how I treat other people in general. Once she knows the pace of this household, I MAY ease up on my methods. After all, in the medical field, there's no such thing as easy learning."

Suspicious of his friend, Breakdown just offered up a, "Uh huh…"

The brunette stood quietly at the stove and continued to fix breakfast, which consisted of eggs and some turkey bacon she found in the fridge; that must've been purchased at the redhead's insistence. She especially hated it that she had to ASK to eat something herself. She was a human being, not a dog! If this is how Knock Out treated women, then he deserved to be a bachelor the rest of his life. It certainly wasn't helping that he was loudly tapping his fingers on the table where he was currently seated.

"Hurry up, I'm not getting any older!" Knock Out jeered.

"Shut up or I'll sling this into that pretty face of yours!" The brunette snapped.

Instead of backing off, the redhead just snapped his fingers and called out, "Chop, chop! I have work I need to attend to!"

"Doc, leave her alone." Breakdown cut in.

Knock Out only shot him an odd look; his assistant had no right in spoiling his fun. His thoughts shifted when Cheyenne brought plates to the table and loaded them with hot eggs and bacon. She even decided to be nice and pour them some coffee. However, that kindness was short lived when she cast bloodshot eyes on the doctor.

"Eat this and I won't cut you."

The redhead frowned. "Is that any way to speak to your teacher? A respected doctor, of all people."

The brunette gritted her teeth. "Eat this and I won't cut you, PLEASE."

"That's better."

Breakdown was the first to eat, taking a bite of the hot eggs and bacon. Chewing on it for a few minutes, he commented, "Hey, you're not a bad cook."

Cheyenne sighed. "At least SOMEONE around here is giving me the respect I deserve."

Knock Out also took a bite…and it was actually good. For an obnoxious little wench, at least she has SOME useful qualities in her. Still…her cooking was nowhere near as good as Breakdown's. Nevertheless, he ate somewhat-quietly…making sure that the famished girl watched him eat every bite. He could see the saliva pooling in her mouth as she helplessly watched him eat.

"Can I eat something NOW!?" Cheyenne vented.

"Hmm…" Knock Out pretended to ponder on it; he loved the look of despair that shortly appeared on her face. "I suppose you can have a little morsel…if you promise to do something for me tonight."

The brunette gulped. "…What is it you want me to do? It'd better not involve sex…"

The redhead frowned. "Don't even think of something so disgusting, especially with the likes of you! No…I was actually planning on you…giving me a full body wash."

Cheyenne almost dropped the expensive china plate she was holding at the words 'full body wash'. She blinked her teal eyes rapidly before muttering. "You want me to wash you? As in I also have to wash your…" She paused and grimaced; she didn't want to see his genitals! She only wanted to see those after she found a decent man and married him! But…this guy meant serious business, and she was really desperate for food right now.

"…F-Fine…I'll give you a bath…"

Knock Out grinned devilishly. "That's a good girl."

Breakdown frowned at his friend. "You're sick, you know that?"

Later that evening, after sneaking dinner from Knock Out's view, Cheyenne slowly walked to the bathroom, wearing rubber gloves and carrying a few towels and a washcloth. She hated the very thought of doing this; why on Earth did she agree to it? Oh yeah, she had food on her brain at the moment. She knew Knock Out was doing this on purpose, trying to find some way to scare her off. But…she wouldn't be like anyone else who dared tried to become his protégée. No…she would toughen up and stick it out. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she went up to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Step inside, darling!" The voice inside called.

The brunette swiftly opened the door and saw the doctor himself laying comfortably in the bathtub, immersed in water. She could smell some type of incense, something that had the scent of lavender and chamomile. A few candles were lit, the fancy aroma actually pungent to her nostrils. She noticed a bottle of pink chiffon body wash sitting on the counter, so she grabbed it and squeezed some onto the washcloth.

"Please try to impress me, darling." Knock Out purred.

Cheyenne growled. "Behave and I won't castrate you…"

Knock Out could only laugh before he leaned forward, indicating he wanted his back washed first. Cheyenne snorted, wetting the washcloth, and slowly moved it up and down his back. Knock Out sighed with pleasure as the washcloth massaged his skin. His sighs got louder as she moved to his arms, legs, chest, and buttocks. And then came the 'fun' part…

"D-Do I really have to…"

"Yes, or you won't eat for the rest of the week, now get to it!"

Cheyenne gulped and whimpered as the hand holding the washcloth slowly went down into the water and hit upon his groin. With great hesitation, she moved the washcloth back and forth, earning a small purr from the redhead. A wave of disgust hit her when he breathed out, "That's right…keep it right there…"

The brunette started to sweat when she started to get a bad feeling. 'Wait…don't tell me he's about to…'

Breakdown was actually sitting downstairs watching TV when he heard a voice shout from the bathroom, "OH MY GOD, YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! YOU'RE GROSS!"

The white-haired man just sighed and turned up the volume on the television. Looks like Knock Out got a little too excited while he was being washed "down there"… A few seconds later, Cheyenne came down, her face beet-red and a small stream of blood coming out of her nose while Knock Out was still in the bathroom and laughing. Breakdown raised his hand to say something but the brunette shot her hand up and stopped him.

"…Not a word…to ANYONE…or you'll lose your other eye."


End file.
